


Odstíny šedi od Aileen Nulnore

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-08
Updated: 2006-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Stručně a pochmurně na téma Skrkova pomstychtivost.(Překlad povídkyShades of Greyod Aileen Nulnore.)
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Severus Snape





	Odstíny šedi od Aileen Nulnore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shades of Grey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/664294) by Aileen Nulnore. 



Poznal jsem to. Nějak jsem to zkrátka poznal. Ten den, kdy se ukázal poprvé, jsem v něm vycítil něco falešného. Bylo to tak jemné, že dokonce ani Brumbál si ničeho nevšiml. To mě vylekalo víc než samotný Moody. Brumbál tu špatnost ve svém starém příteli nevnímal.

Moody mě odjakživa nenáviděl. Nevěřil mi. Nejspíš jsem mu to ani nevyčítal. Ten, kdo zradí druhou stranu, aby té vaší pomohl, by mohl zradit zas. Toho mizeru jsem nenáviděl pořád, ale jeho nedůvěru jsem mu nevyčítal. Nenáviděl jsem ho, protože mě nejradši viděl prožívat peklo za to, že jsem vůbec jednou zradil.

Ten mizera zjevně nechápal, že pro vítězství ve válce je špionáž nezbytná. Ne každý může mít morálku světce. Někdy, když chcete vyhrát válku, musíte obětovat svou čest, svou hrdost, své mravní a etické zásady. Zdá se, že Mudlové tomu dobře rozumí; lépe než kouzelníci. Špeh je ten, kdo dělá špinavou práci, ty věci, které by morálně bezúhonní kouzelníci – jeho zaměstnavatelé – neudělali ani ve snu. Špeh to rád udělá, aby obecný lid ušetřil poznání, že ne každý je doopravdy čistý a dobrý. Trocha temnoty číhá v každém z nás. Díky špehům a pár jim podobným se ti nevinní, dobří lidé nemusí oné temnoty dotknout. Špiníme si svoje duše, abychom zachránili ty jejich. Byl by to poctivý obchod, kdyby nám za to nezlořečili. Ale nikdo v mé profesi si nedělá iluze, že se dočká díků. Zkrátka to dělají s vědomím, že je to správné.

Moody tohle nechápal. Viděl ve mně zrádce, pakáž. Jeho světonázor se točí kolem mravnosti a věrnosti. Přeběhlík není věrný. Má mu být spíláno jako naprosté lidské spodině. Má za to být potrestán.

Vzal na sebe ten úkol potrestat mě, roky předtím než si ho Albus vyžádal do Bradavic. Dal mě na černou listinu. A tak musím většinu svých osobních nákupů obstarávat v Obrtlé ulici a na podobných místech nevalné pověsti, což mé místo na ní jen upevňuje.

Ale ztrpčovat mi život tomu mizerovi stačilo. Ruku na mě nikdy nevztáhl, ani za mnou za tím účelem nikoho neposlal.

Věděl jsem, že v Bradavicích je něco v nepořádku, když mi řekl, že jestli jsem byl ochoten zaprodat svou mysl, můžu to rovnou napodobit se svým tělem. A tak mě týral, mnoha, mnoha způsoby. Byl to Moody, a nebyl. Nebylo mu to podobné.

Většinu z toho, co tu noc dělal, jsem zapomněl. Mysl je úžasná věc a já jsem si nechtěl pamatovat. Proč jsem nešel za Brumbálem? Proč jsem nic neprozradil? Z hrdosti. Byl bych Brumbála varoval, že se Moody chová – podivně, ale moje hrdost by mi zabránila povědět mu, co přesně mi udělal. To je totiž běžný postoj ke znásilnění. Znásobený vědomím toho, že jsem oběť určená na špinavou práci, aby ruce ostatních zůstaly čisté. Byl to jen další aspekt mého života. Buď jak buď, neřekl jsem vůbec nic, jelikož neurčitá varování by Brumbála pouze přiměla nevážit si mého názoru. Ví velmi dobře o mém vztahu s Moodym a jistě by přešel každé varování postrádající podrobnosti jako další projev mého nepřátelství.

Ani teď, po tom fiasku a po té, co pravda vyšla najevo, jsem Brumbálovi nic neřekl. Ptám se sám sebe, zda kdy najdu odvahu obtěžovat jeho uši svou historkou.

Když jsem se dozvěděl o Skrkovu podvodu, držel jsem se. Netuším jak. Čirým odhodláním? To Skrk, ne Moody, mě znásilnil jako trest za zradu.

Je to ironie dost silná na to, abych se jí zalknul.

\- konec -


End file.
